


Undressing

by Ana_Kagetsu



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: (but secretly likes it), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assumed Destroy Ending, Bottom Kaidan, Citadel Spoilers, Dom Shepard, Edging, Established Relationship, Good lord this, Kaidan rolls his eyes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Post Game, Shepard is a perv, Slash, Sub Kaidan, Top Shepard, is a lot of, words for a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Kagetsu/pseuds/Ana_Kagetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's first thought at seeing Kaidan in the old fashioned, elegantly cut suit he had chosen for their date was that the man should never wear anything else for the rest of his life.  His second thought was how badly he wanted to get him out of the damn thing.</p><p>Or: The one where Shepard undresses Kaidan with his teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressing

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains a major spoiler for the Citadel DLC, so read at your own risk if you haven't played it yet.
> 
> Takes place several years after the end of the Reaper War. Shep and Kaidan retired soon after the war and are happily (and pervily) married.
> 
> You can find me over on [Tumblr](http://anakagetsu.tumblr.com/)

Shepard's first thought at seeing Kaidan in the old fashioned, elegantly cut suit he had chosen for their date was that the man should never wear anything else for the rest of his life. His second thought was how badly he wanted to get him out of the damned thing. The dark, charcoal gray jacket was perfectly fitted, emphasizing Kaidan's broad, muscular chest and shoulders. His shirt was a lighter, smokey gray in a soft, subtly shimmering fabric that had Shepard's hands twitching to feel the smooth slide of it over Kaidan's skin. His tie was a dark, sapphire blue that brought out the golden flecks in Kaidan's whiskey brown eyes (and dear God, the things Shepard could think of to do with that tie). Kaidan's pants were the same color as his jacket, and fit so perfectly that Shepard would have been jealous of whoever took the measurements if he wasn't so busy imagining just how amazing Kaidan's ass must look in them.

Somehow, Shepard managed not to tear the suit off Kaidan and take him right there and then, settling instead for a lecherous grin and a soft whistle. "Damn, Major. If I'd known you looked that good in a suit, I'd have insisted on dressing up for all our dates."

Kaidan laughed, flushing slightly at the compliment. "I'm glad you approve." Kaidan turned his own appreciative gaze to Shepard, who was dressed for the occasion in a suit of his own. Shepard's suit was just as well tailored as Kaidan's, in traditional black and white. He wore a red tie that caused Kaidan to smirk a bit, wondering if Shepard realized he had dressed in N7 colors. Knowing him, probably. "You're looking pretty good yourself, Shepard. Who knew a couple old soldiers could clean up so well?"

Shepard smiled as he crossed the room to stand in front of his husband. He slipped his hands beneath his jacket, running them along the smooth material of the dress shirt as it stretched across Kaidan's shoulders, coming to rest in the small of his back as he pulled him close. "I'm not that surprised. Remember, I've seen how sexy you are covered in sweat and mud and Reaper guts."

Kaidan laughed, draping his arms around Shepard's neck. "Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel special."

Shepard grinned and bent his head to kiss lightly along Kaidan's neck, stopping to pay extra attention to a spot just below his jaw that he knew drove him wild. "That's me." He murmured between kisses. "Commander Fucking Shepard." He moved his lips to Kaidan's ear, biting gently at the lobe. "Savior of the Citadel." One hand bunched in the softness of his shirt, while the other dipped lower, curving against the swell of Kaidan's ass. "Hero of the Reaper War." He squeezed lightly, pulling Kaidan's hip against his, smiling against his neck as he felt Kaidan responding to his touch. "Hopeless romantic."

Kaidan huffed a derisive laugh and Shepard could practically feel him roll his eyes. He stopped any reply Kaidan might be considering by covering his mouth with his own, tongue darting out to tease his full lips, lightly tracing the faint scar just below his lower lip. Kaidan moaned softly and opened his mouth to him, pulling him closer as they deepened the kiss.

Shepard's hand dipped lower, squeezing taut muscle and curling his fingers to lightly tease along Kaidan's cleft through his trousers as he rolled his hips against him. Kaidan gasped against Shepard's mouth and ground his own hips forward in response. Somewhere in the back of Shepard's mind he knew there was something they were supposed to be doing; something they were going to be late for. But all he could think of was the feel of Kaidan under his hands and against his body. All he wanted was Kaidan out of his suit, naked and writhing beneath him.

The hand tangled in Kaidan's dress shirt tightened, preparing to yank it out of his waistband and finally settle on bare skin, when a loud beeping from Shepard's Omni Tool cut through the sound of heavy breathing and soft moans, bringing both men back to reality. Shepard let out a frustrated groan, resting his forehead against Kaidan's as he reluctantly pulled away to shut off the alarm.

The offending noise banished, he rested his hands lightly on Kaidan's hips as they stood for a long moment, trying to regain their composure. Eventually, they pulled back slightly and spoke in unison. "We should go." Laughing, Shepard brushed his lips across Kaidan's before reluctantly moving away. "We could always cancel you know. Have a nice, quiet evening in."

Kaidan grinned as he straightened his somewhat disheveled suit. "Tempting, but you promised to take me to this place once they reopened." His grin widened. "And now that their fish-tanks are made of bullet proof glass they decided it was safe to invite you to their grand reopening."

Shepard snorted and glared at Kaidan. "That was **not** my fault. The mercenaries hired by my crazy clone were the ones that shot up the tanks. I just... fell on them."

Kaidan held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Ok, ok, I get your point." He headed for the door and glanced over his shoulder, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I heard they took out extra insurance though. Just for tonight."

Shepard glared balefully at Kaidan. Or, at least he tried to. The effect was somewhat ruined by the way his lips twitched as he tried to repress a grin. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You know, with our luck, the damn place will be overrun with Batarian slavers in the middle of the dessert course. And they'll still find a way to blame me." He shook his head and chuckled the as he headed out of the apartment.

He paused at the door, letting Kaidan go first, and used the opportunity to check out his ass in the dress pants. The view was every bit spectacular as he had expected. Kaidan sensed his scrutiny and stopped to look back at him, eyes narrowed.

"Are you staring at my ass?"

Shepard flashed an unapologetic grin. "Yep."

"Do you have any shame whatsoever?"

"Nope."

Kaidan sighed. "You're going to be finding excuses to walk behind me all night, aren't you?"

"Abso-fucking-lutley."

Kaidan rolled his eyes and shook his head with an exasperated sigh as he turned and resumed walking. Shepard couldn't help but notice that, despite his show of annoyance, Kaidan put a little extra swagger in his step as he walked away. Shepard grinned and followed his husband. Dinner was going to be amazing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was torture. Shepard was barely able to focus on their surroundings and conversation as his gaze wandered across Kaidan's body and his mind wandered to all the things he wanted to do to it. The bastard knew it too. Shepard caught the knowing smirk; the way he moved with just enough exaggerated languidness to draw the eye; the barest hint of bronze skin at the base of his throat when he loosened his tie slightly after downing a few drinks. And dear God the way the man looked when he ate: tongue flicking out to lightly taste each bite before drawing the morsel into his mouth, making small sounds of pleasure as he savored each bite. He was doing it on purpose. _Had_ to be. _Nobody_ looked that good eating sushi.

Fucking tease.

Eventually, Kaidan took pity on him and reached across the table to take his hand as he leaned forward with a smoldering look. "How about we get out of here and head home?"

Shepard grinned and practically bolted out of his chair. "I thought you'd never ask." He tossed a credit chit on the table and grabbed Kaidan's hand, dragging him through the crowd towards the door. His grin grew as Kaidan followed him happily, letting out a full throated, husky laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They barely made it through the door before Shepard shoved Kaidan up against the wall, pulling his shirt loose and slipping his hands beneath the fabric to slide along the skin of his back. He moaned at the feel of smooth skin against his calloused fingers. He leaned into Kaidan, kissing him desperately as his hands wandered from his back to brush across the toned muscles of his stomach before trailing upwards to push the shirt higher, baring more skin.

Shepard moaned and leaned harder into Kaidan, claiming his mouth with teeth and tongue. Kaidan gripped tightly at his hips for a moment before moving to grasp Shepard's hands and gently pull them out from under his shirt. His voice was husky and breathless as he broke their kiss. "Shep... Shepard. Wait a minute. Just... slow down a bit, ok?"

Shepard growled in frustration as he took a step back. "Tease."

Kaidan chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. "Not teasing. Taking it slow." He kissed a soft trail across Shepard's jaw to his ear. "There's something to be said for delayed gratification, after all." Shepard pulled back and took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. He looked at Kaidan for a long moment; the loosened tie and untucked shirt sparking the most wonderfully wicked idea in his mind. Delayed gratification. He could work with that.

A slow grin spread across his face as he leaned back in. "Mmmm... you have a point. But first..." He kissed Kaidan, lips soft but insistent. His tongue darted out to tease along Kaidan's lips, seeking entrance. The other man's mouth parted beneath his, but before their tongues could meet, Shepard pulled back slightly, grinning at the small, frustrated sound Kaidan made. "we need to get you out of this suit."

He leaned in and kissed along Kaidan's jaw and neck as he slowly drew his hands up across Kaidan's chest and shoulders and slid his suit jacket down his arms until it fell to the ground. His hands moved to Kaidan's already loosened tie and deftly undid the knot before pulling it off and draping it casually across his own shoulders. One hand tangled in Kaidan's hair, gently tugging to tilt his head back to give Shepard access to his throat. His lips skimmed along the line of his jaw to his chin and then down his throat, lightly nipping at his adam's apple as he kissed his way down to the top button of Kaidan's dress shirt. His hands caressed either side of his lover's jaw as he moved his mouth to the button and, with a smooth, coordinated movement of lips, teeth and tongue, slipped it through the hole. His hands moved to pull the fabric to the side so he could kiss the newly exposed sliver of skin at the base of Kaidan's throat.

Using his hands to keep the edges of the shirt separated, he moved to the next button and repeated the process, stopping to kiss every inch of newly exposed skin. He smiled against Kaidan's warm skin at the hitch in his breath and the murmured "Oh, shit." when he realized what Shepard was doing. He chuckled and continued his downward path. Lips and tongue slid across smooth skin, stopping to trace the outlines of scars or to tease the spots he knew were especially sensitive.

With every undone button he spread the shirt wider, revealing more bronze skin and toned muscles. He worked his way down Kaidan's body until he was kneeling in front of him. He slipped the last button free and ran his hands along the hard planes of Kaidan's stomach and chest as he kissed and nipped at the skin just above his waistband. Shepard's hand found Kaidan's nipple and began to tease and lightly pinch the sensitive nub. Kaidan's hands moved to Shepard's head, running his fingers through the hair that had grown out since Shepard retired after the War. “Dammit Shepard. Where'd you learn to do that?”

Shepard grinned against Kaidan's stomach as he ran his tongue along the waistband of Kaidan's pants, eliciting a soft moan. “Dated an Asari once. She liked to encourage me to be... creative.”

Kaidan gasped as Shepard bit down at the muscle of his hip at the same time he twisted one if his nipples between his fingers. “She teach you any other fun party tricks?”

Shepard laughed and moved his hands down Kaidan's chest and around to the side, resting them on his hips. “Mmmm, I'll have to show you sometime.” He looked up and met Kaidan's gaze before smiling wickedly. “But you haven't seen all of _this_ trick yet.” He leaned forward and trailed soft, wet kisses across Kaidan's stomach, moving downward until he could press his face against the bulge that strained the front of his dress pants. He took a few moments to rub the side of his face against Kaidan's growing erection, smiling at the hitch in his lover's breath as he teased him.

He moved to grip Kaidan's belt between his teeth and in a slow, smooth motion, pulled the belt from the buckle. He leaned back a bit and looked up, making sure to catch Kaidan's gaze before moving forward again. His eyes never left Kaidan's as he placed a light kiss at the tip of the loose end of the belt before darting his tongue out to lick along the bottom edge of the stiff material. The bitter, smokey taste of leather filled his mouth as he trailed his tongue up around the blunt tip of the belt before sliding down to the buckle.

Kaidan's hands buried themselves in Shepard's hair and clutched tight as he cursed breathlessly above him. Shepard hummed approvingly and buried his face in Kaidan's hip for a moment before gripping Kaidan's wrists firmly and pressing them back against the wall, trapping them there. He squeezed tightly and gave a short hard push to make his point. Kaidan whimpered and arched his hips forward before nodding and murmuring breathlessly, “Yeah. Ok, Shepard.”

Shepard smiled and nipped at the skin of Kaidan's hip before releasing his wrists and moving back to finish what he started. His hands ghosted along Kaidan's thighs, feeling the muscles twitch beneath the teasing touch. Resting his hands on Kaidan's hips, he leaned forward and took the belt between his teeth again, gripped close to Kaidan's waist, and pulled back slightly as he loosened the clasp with a flick of his tongue before shifting his grip and pulling the belt through the loose end of the buckle.

He slipped his hands to the side and back, kneading the firm muscle of Kaidan's ass and pulling his hips forward as he used teeth and tongue to slip the button of Kaidan's trousers free. He grasped the zipper between his teeth and slowly drew it down, earning a relieved gasp from his lover as some of the pressure around his straining erection was finally alleviated. Shepard used his hands to spread the edges of Kaidan's pants apart and leaned forward, breathing deep as he nuzzled against the heat between Kaidan's legs. His mouth traced the hard length of Kaidan's cock through the soft material of his boxer briefs, gently scraping his teeth along the barely concealed flesh beneath the fabric. He nosed tenderly at the slit in the front of the briefs, wiggling his tongue between the folds of material to lap at the hot skin beneath.

Kaidan's hands scrabbled against the smooth wall of the apartment, nails digging scratch marks into the paint as he desperately fought to follow Shepard's unspoken command and keep them pressed to the wall. His hips jerked forward, chasing contact, as Shepard pulled back, drawing a frustrated whine from his throat.

Shepard knelt back on his heels and glanced up to take in his handiwork. Kaidan stood above him, wanton and thoroughly disheveled. Strands of perfectly styled hair fell forward to curl against his brow. The edges of his open shirt framed the muscled expanse of his chest, heaving in breathless, stuttering pants. His trousers hung low, exposing the jut of his hips and the dark trail of hair that disappeared behind the tight fabric of his briefs. He was absolutely gorgeous. Shepard loved this. Loved making Kaidan unravel beneath his hands as his precious self control slowly crumbled. And this was just the start. The thought, combined with the stunning view before him drew a low, rumbling groan from his chest and he surged up Kaidan's body, claiming his mouth and tongue with his own as he ran his hands up and over his shoulders, shoving the dress shirt down Kaidan's arms until they were tangled in the soft material.

He pressed against Kaidan, pinning him to the wall with his hips as one hand knotted the dress shirt tighter around Kaidan's forearms and the other slid the confiscated tie from around his shoulders and with a few quick, efficient movements bound Kaidan's wrists together behind his back. Kaidan broke the kiss, gasping as he threw his head back, baring his throat to Shepard, who took the opportunity to bury his face in Kaidan's throat, nipping and sucking at the tender skin there, leaving bright red marks.

He grabbed Kaidan's hips, pulling him tight against him for a moment before spinning him around and pressing him chest first against the wall hard enough to force a breathless grunt from the other man. Kaidan flexed his arms, testing the strength of his bonds. He was bound firmly enough to restrict his movement, but not so tight that he couldn't break free if he truly wanted to. And right now, he definitely didn't want to. He leaned his chest further against the wall, using the leverage to press back against Shepard's hips, moaning as he felt his cock press hard against him. He struggled against his restraints, not trying to escape, but putting on a show for Shepard.

Shepard groaned at the sight of Kaidan's muscles shifting beneath smooth skin as he struggled. He gripped Kaidan's hips, fingers digging into skin, leaving bruises that would take a couple days to fade, as he leaned forward to cover his body with his own, trapping him against the wall. His hips ground a steady rhythm against Kaidan as he took his earlobe between his teeth, biting down hard before growling, “God, look at you like this. So eager. Desperate for me.”

His mouth left a hot, wet trail down Kaidan's neck before biting into the muscle at the top of his shoulder. Kaidan cried out and pressed back harder against Shepard. Shepard's teeth worried at Kaidan's shoulder a moment longer, leaving a mark that would be there long after the bruises on his hips faded. He chuckled darkly as the other man shuddered against him. “So. Fucking. Beautiful.” He ran one hand along the smooth planes of Kaidan's back, brushing lightly against the amp port at the base of his skull before tangling in his hair. He gripped hard, pulling Kaidan's head back to expose the graceful line of his jaw and throat. His breath was hot in Kaidan's ear. “Tell me Kaidan. Tell me what you want.”

Kaidan's eyes closed as a deep flush settled into his skin. His voice was rough with desire. “You. I want you inside me.” Shepard tightened his grip on Kaidan's hair, twisting slightly, and he whimpered as the flush settled deeper into his cheeks and chest. He knew what Shepard wanted to hear. “P-Please Shepard.” The pleading, needy tone drew a growl from Shepard's throat and he mouthed his way across Kaidan's shoulders and back, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin while his hands moved to shove Kaidan's pants and boxers down around his knees.

He nudged Kaidan's feet as far apart as the pants pooled around his shins would allow and pulled back on his hips, leaving only his shoulders and face pressed against the wall. Keeping one hand steady on Kaidan's hip, he used the other to reach into the pocket of his suit jacket and pull out a small bottle of liquid. When Kaidan heard the soft click of the bottle's cap, he huffed out a breathless laugh.

“Shepard.... were you...did you have _lube_ in your pocket all night?”

Shepard grinned as he poured the clear liquid over his fingers. “Of course I did. Never leave home without it.”

Kaidan's brow furrowed and he tried to crane his neck to look back at Shepard. “Wait. _Never_?”

Shepard chuckled and ran slick fingers between Kaidan's cleft, teasing and stroking at the sensitive skin around his opening, earning a soft moan from his lover. “Mmm-hmm. Never know when it might come in handy.”

The side of Kaidan's face fell back to the wall with a soft thud as he struggled to focus through the haze of pleasure caused by Shepard's clever fingers. “Council meetings? Dinner with my p...ah!” A hot spike of pleasure interrupted him as Shepard slid a single finger into him, stroking him in slow, even movements.

Shepard chuckled darkly and nuzzled the tender skin just below his jaw. “Yes, even there.” He grinned and slid a second finger into Kaidan, gently stretching the tight muscle. “You know what they say about us Boy Scouts.”

Kaidan gasped a broken laugh and rocked his hips back against Shepard fingers, wanting, _needing_ more. “Boy Scout my ass.”

Words were lost after that as a third finger joined the others and Shepard set about preparing him in earnest. Kaidan moaned and writhed, caught between Shepard and the wall. Shepard took his time, driving Kaidan mad with fleeting bursts of pressure against the bundle of nerves buried deep inside him, thrusting his fingers as deep into Kaidan as possible. Every time he'd hit the perfect spot, Kaidan would arch into him, chasing the sensation, only to have Shepard pull back, leaving him gasping and whimpering in frustration. Before long, Kaidan was a panting, shuddering mess.

He finally had enough and growled, “I swear to God Shepard, if you don't fuck me **right** **now** , I will throw you across this room.” A crackle of blue energy flared briefly across his skin to emphasize the point.

Shepard laughed and pulled his fingers from Kaidan's body. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” He reached for the zipper of his pants, quickly undoing them and pushing them down just enough to free his erection. He poured some more liquid on his hand before pocketing the bottle and stroking himself to spread it along his length. He gripped Kaidan's hip with one hand, using the other to guide himself to his husband's entrance, rubbing and pushing against him, but not entering him yet. His eyes were dark as he looked down at Kaidan. “Is this what you want? Hmmm?”

Kaidan made a strangled noise somewhere between a whimper and a growl “Yes! God, yes. Please, Shepard. I-I need... I can't...”

Shepard couldn't hold back any longer. With one slow, smooth thrust he buried himself in Kaidan's body, drawing out a relieved sob from the other man. He forced himself to stillness, giving them each time to adjust. After a moment, Kaidan rocked his hips back to meet him and Shepard took that as his signal to move. His hands clutched Kaidan's hips as he pulled back, nearly leaving Kaidan's body altogether before slamming forward, pushing Kaidan's shoulders into the wall. He set a steady rhythm, pulling out slowly and pushing in hard and deep. Within a few thrusts, Shepard knew he had to change things up or this was going to end far too soon.

He wrapped his arms around Kaidan's middle, holding him securely as he pulled him away from the wall and sunk to his knees, dragging him down with him. He knelt behind Kaidan, one arm holding him flush against his chest as he thrust up into him. With his free hand, he reached around and grasped Kaidan firmly, stroking in time to his slow, deep grinds into his body. Kaidan writhed against him, head thrown back against Shepard's shoulder as he tried to arch his hips forward, desperately seeking more friction. “Oh God. Shit, fuck, Shepard. I...I'm...”

Shepard felt Kaidan's muscles tense and he stopped thrusting as he slid his hand down to squeeze the base of Kaidan's cock, holding off his orgasm. He grinned at Kaidan's frustrated whimper and moved his other hand up Kaidan's chest to his throat. His grip was firm, but not tight enough to constrict his breathing, as he tilted Kaidan's head back further to whisper in his ear. “Not yet. Just a little bit longer. Can you do that for me Kaidan? Can you wait for me?”

Kaidan squeezed his eyes shut, panting at the effort to pull himself back from the brink. His muscles twitched as he fought the urge to buck and writhe, to seek the release he so desperately wanted. After a long moment he took a deep breath and nodded, rasping out a single, broken word. “Yes.”

Shepard smiled and rewarded him with a soft kiss just below his ear and a hard, deep grind into his body. “Good boy.”

He buried his face in Kaidan's neck as he resumed his slow, steady pace, keeping the pressure steady at the base of Kaidan's cock. He couldn't see much from his position, but he could imagine every gorgeous detail: Kaidan's muscled body drawn tight against him, thighs and abdomen twitching with the strain of holding his body arched backwards, chest heaving, mouth slack with pleasure as each breath ended on a high, whimpering moan. Shepard groaned at the image and began thrusting faster and deeper.

His breath blew hot across Kaidan's skin as he murmured. “So beautiful. God, so perfect like this. So good. So...fuck!” He couldn't last much longer. He tightened his grip on Kaidan's throat just slightly and changed the angle of his thrusts to drag across his prostate. He was rewarded with a sobbing cry of pleasure from his lover as sparking blue energy began rolling across Kaidan's body in waves.

Kaidan's breath was wheezing through his just barely constricted airway as he begged. “Oh God oh please I want I need I...I... Sh-Shep...She....JOHN!”

Shepard grinned triumphantly and nuzzled the back of Kaidan's neck. This. This was what he had been waiting for. He groaned, “Now Kaidan.” He clamped down on Kaidan's throat, giving him just barely enough slack to breath. At the same time, he released the base of his cock, stroking from base to tip and back again, and moved to wrap his lips around the edges of Kaidan's amp port as he bit gently on the raised edges. A shock ran through both men as the crackling blue of Kaidan's biotics flared, bathing them in a bright blue glow. Kaidan let out a strangled cry as he came, his entire body bucking and jerking with the intensity of it.

The tingle of Kaidan's biotics across his skin, coupled with the way his body pulsed and squeezed around him was more than enough to send Shepard over the edge. He thrust one last time, pushing in as deep as he could as he emptied himself into his husband's eager body, a low, strained groan tearing from his chest.

He let go of Kaidan's throat and wrapped his arm around his chest as they leaned into each other, supporting one another as they trembled through the aftermath. After a moment, Kaidan shifted his shoulders and Shepard took the hint. Keeping his arm around Kaidan's chest, he used his other hand to reach between them, taking a moment to clean his hand on the dress shirt before undoing the tie that bound it to Kaidan's arms. Dropping the tie on the ground beside him, he gently untangled the shirt and pulled it the rest of the way off Kaidan's arms before tossing it somewhere to the side.

Kaidan rolled his shoulders and pulled off of Shepard's lap to flop down on the floor, one arm thrown across his eyes as he laughed breathlessly. “Fuck.”

Shepard chuckled and tucked himself back into his trousers, although he didn't refasten them. “That was the general idea, yeah.”

Kaidan laughed, rolling over onto his side to face Shepard. “Remind me to track down that Asari and send her a thank you note.” His eyes narrowed as he took in Shepard's disheveled, but fully clothed, state. “You're still dressed.”

Shepard flashed a cocky grin at Kaidan's flat tone. “Why yes, yes I am.”

Kaidan growled slightly and rolled to his feet, pulling his pants and boxers back up before looking down at Shepard. His back was straight, shoulders squared, every inch the Major as he spoke. “Well, that won't do at all. Bedroom. Now.” He caught sight of his discarded tie and bent to pick it up, draping it across his bare shoulders before looking over at where Shepard still knelt on the floor. His expression was stern, although Shepard could make out the faint gleam of mischief in his eyes. “Well, what are you waiting for soldier? Hop to it.”

He turned and headed for the bedroom, not looking to see if Shepard followed, because _of course_ he was going to follow. Kaidan was beautiful when he lost control. But when Kaidan **took** control... he was magnificent. Shepard grinned and sketched a sloppy salute as he climbed to his feet. “Sir, yes sir!” The grin never left his face as he happily followed the man he loved, already feeling the first faint stirrings of renewed desire. It was official. Nothing but suits ever again for the rest of his goddamn life.

 


End file.
